


Aftermath

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lee after the events in 33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Aftermath**

 

No dradis contact for over six hours. They’re free for now and they’ve survived. They’re tired, on the verge of collapsing, something at least half of Colonial One has already done. The people lie slumped in the chairs or on the floor in each other’s arms. Even Billy, who has stood by her for these five days, has closed his eyes and is sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position.

 

But sleep has eluded Laura, her hand constantly around the slip of paper in her pocket. _Olympic carrier_ and its 1345 people on board, dead because of her order. _“Do it”_ the words still ring inside her head. Even more so when Captain Apollo slams her against a bulkhead, almost tearing off his flight suit and his tanks before kissing her. Their noses bump and the kiss is not much more than a collision of lips and tongues and teeth.

 

“Captain Apollo,” she breathes and regrets it immediately. He doesn’t want to be Captain Apollo. He simply wants to be Lee. Now, after more than five days without sleep with the stimulants still rushing through his bloodstream, he needs to be a man who fraks a woman who wants him. And Laura does want him.

 

She shrugs out of her jacket, letting it fall on the floor. Immediately his hands slide up the simple white shirt she is wearing, his hands cupping her lace covered breasts. She forces her mind to ignore the fact that this bra was the last gift she received from Richard, to erase the memory of the look on his face when she first wore it.

 

Lee doesn’t seem to notice he’s squeezing the finest Caprican lace there is. He isn’t noticing much at all, just her body and her need for him, for his touch. He probably doesn’t even notice the small lump  in her left breast. Laura slides her hands down his back until she reaches the waistband of his boxers. As she attempts to remove the grey fabric off his hips, she sinks down, but before her knees can touch the carpet, Lee stops her, pulling her up until her eyes meet his.

 

His grip on her wrists is tight and painful as he pins her hands against a bulkhead, but Laura doesn’t care. She deserves the pain and in this moment he needs to hurt her. Lee’s teeth sink into her collarbone. She has to bite her bottom lip to keep quiet. She cannot risk waking up the people on the other side of the curtain. She releases it when she tastes her own blood.

 

Lee catches her movement and kisses her forcefully, his tongue running over her lip, collecting the little amount of blood that has formed there. He releases her wrists. Roughly he pushes up her skirt, bunching it up around her waist. Somewhere in the back of her mind Laura hopes that Lee won’t rip any of her clothes. It would difficult to explain and even more difficult to replace. Luckily he removes her underwear with care before crashing his lips against hers again.

 

The anger is so apparent in his movements. He fired the shot. She gave the order and put his finger on the trigger, but he was the one to pull it. It was Captain Apollo that watched the Olympic Carrier explode. She sat high and mighty on Colonial One, only hearing the blast, too much of a coward to even look out the window to see what she had caused.

 

And now while the fleet is recovering, catching up on some desperately needed sleep, she will try to shoulder his guilt that he is trying to transfer by kissing her too hard and squeezing her thighs too tight as she wraps them around his waist. She feels his muscles moving underneath his slightly damp skin., his erection pressing against her centre.

 

She groans and works one of her hands between their bodies, slipping it under his waistband, wrapping her hand around him. Lee is hard and ready for her. And she is ready for him. There are a million things to take care of, but all she wants is for Lee to frak her hard against the bulkhead, for him to leave bruises. She wants to feel alive.

 

“Frak me,” she whispers in his ear, digging her nails in his shoulder and gently squeezing him with her other hand. His hips buck and with one hand he pushes down his boxers. With Laura’s guidance, he enters her, filling her in one smooth stroke. Laura gasps, grabbing his shoulders with both hands now for support. Neither of them moves for a moment, adjusting to the feel of each other.

 

“Do it,” she hisses through clenched teeth when the moment lasts too long. He slams into her and a moan falls past her lips. He slides almost entirely out of her before sliding back in. Unsuccessfully she bites back another moan. With his next movement, Lee clamps a hand over her mouth, smothering her sounds.

 

This feels good and right, despite how wrong it is. The president of the Twelve Colonies frakking the commander’s son, surrounded by civilians and presidential aides who could hear them. But honestly, she doesn’t give a frak. This moment is just about them, about sex, about their shared guilt. It’s carnal and dirty and exactly what she wants.

 

“Gods, Laura,” he groans as she squeezes around him, her nails dragging over his skin, drawing red lines over his skin. He hisses through his teeth, moaning in the back of his throat. Lee removes his hand from her mouth and grabs her hip, giving him more leverage as he starts frakking her with a single purpose.

 

“Lee, oh my Gods, Lee,” she says softly, her voice strained with her head thrown back. He mumbles something unintelligible against her throat. He is close, she feels it in his frantic movements, in the soft grunts he utters with every thrust. Maneuvering a hand between their slightly damp bodies, she seeks out her clit, circling it as her hips meet his thrusts.

 

She can feel her orgasm coming, small waves of ecstasy start to rip through her body. With a last flick of wrist, she comes. For one brief moment she is free of everything before she comes crashing down back on Colonial One with Lee shuddering between her legs as he climaxes. She holds him close as he rides out his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts until he finally stops, resting his head against her shoulder.

 

Laura runs her fingers through his hair and caresses his back, feeling his sweat covering her fingers. He’s gorgeous in her arms, a tired, defeated soldier who saved them all by doing something that will haunt him forever. She feels his warm breath across her collarbone. She lifts his head and kisses him softly and slowly as if she has all the time in the world. The gesture feels so natural and normal.

 

“I - -,” he starts after Laura pulls away from him. “I should go.”

 

“Yes, you probably should,” she replies, but Lee shows no intention of moving. He keeps standing there with Laura wrapped around her. Gently he brushes some of her hair away from her face. She smiles, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. The moment lasts only shortly when Laura releasing his hips, standing on unsteady legs as he slides out of her.

 

In silence they dress. Lee tugs up his flight suit and pulls his tanks over his head as she works her skirt down her thighs and readjusts her shirt. Settling the scrap of lace around her hips, she looks up to find Lee holding out her jacket  for her. She lets him slide the last piece of clothing in place. Laura flashes him a quick smile before reaching for the curtain.

 

“Will this happen again?” his voice is soft and she almost doesn’t hear it. Turning around she faces him.

 

“I don’t know.” It all comes rushing back to her the moment the words leave her mouth. The world has ended. Everyone she knew has died. There is no one left for her. All she has is the cancer inside her, eating her life away. And now there’s Lee, Captain Apollo. “But I hope so.”


End file.
